


trusting a friend

by daisy_chains



Series: no strings [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, Gen, Magic Revealed, more humorous than the title would lead you to believe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 11:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16117265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_chains/pseuds/daisy_chains
Summary: "So... you have magic."





	trusting a friend

Sir Leon doesn’t exactly figure out Merlin has magic until almost a month after he realizes the young man usually has _something_ to do with the defeat of the villain (or villains, because really, it’s _Camelot_ ) of the week. Even then, the knight has barely pieced that together by the time he hears Arthur shouting for Merlin in the wake of an attack and impulsively decides to cover for him.

“Sire, Merlin was with me the whole time. He’s gone to help Gaius now.” The lie comes out easier than Leon feels comfortable admitting and Arthur takes this excuse far better than he would any from the servant’s mouth as he goes on with his day, overseeing the clean up of debris and rebuilding of the damaged citadel walls.

Leon moves to join those searching for people injured in the attack but pauses at the sight of Merlin peeking around the corner, his eyes wide in shock as he stares at the knight.

“Merlin,” he greets with a nod, then goes on his way.

¶

The next time Leon has to cover for Merlin, the servant is quite obviously fighting a sorcerer behind a group of guards. With magic. Now the knight will try to figure out how he was so oblivious later, but for now he has to keep the - painfully inept - guards occupied.

In the end, all he has to do is point one direction (the opposite direction from the magical fight) and shout, “there!”

It’s honestly a little embarrassing. Still, Leon has better things to worry about at this particular point in time. Namely Merlin.

¶

A few hours after the battle, when everything has started to calm down, Leon manages to corner the king’s manservant in an empty servants’ passage.

“So… you have magic,” the knight starts, staring at the wall behind Merlin with a vaguely pained expression. 

“You - you didn’t know?” The sorcerer asks, staring at his friend in disbelief as Leon shakes his head. “I thought you knew!” 

“Yes, well…” As he trails off, Merlin bursts into slightly hysterical laughter and try as he might, Leon can’t help but join in. 

_Of course_ Merlin has magic and _of course_ he’s been using it to save _Camelot_ of all places. 

Eventually, the laughter fades and then Merlin pins Leon with a hopeful but wary look. “Are you… are you okay with this? With me…”

“It might take me a bit of time to get used to it,” he admits, “but you’re _you_. I know you’d never act against Arthur or against Camelot.”

The sorcerer’s lips move soundlessly, relieved tears filling his eyes. Leon understands.

“Do not thank me for this Merlin, not for trusting a friend.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative title: "Sir Leon and the time he felt like a bit of an idiot"
> 
> If any part of this sounds a bit off, let me know. I had a few issues while editing where something didn't sound right but I didn't know how to fix it, so I gave up after a while.


End file.
